The failure of neurons in the central nervous system to regenerate is responsible for much of the disability associated with clinical damage to the central nervous system (CNS). Additionally, because CNS neurons do not regenerate, it has not been possible to develop continuous human cultures of such neurons.
The great heterogeneity of the central nervous system (CNS) has precluded extensive molecular characterization of CNS neurons. Techniques previously utilized to establish cell lines have significant limitations. Primary cultures are heterogeneous and have limited life-spans, whereas cell lines derived from malignant tumors and somatic cell hybrids may differ from the mature neuronal phenotype.
Many of the major advances in biomedical research stem from the use of continuous culture of cells from many parts of the body. There is a need for continuous human cortical neuronal cell lines to permit characterization of CNS neurons. Such a continuous cell line would also permit the screening of compounds to determine their effect on neural cells.